


His Choice

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Ep 69 spoilers, Gen, Keyleths hand is also there, Percy isnt having a good time, Resurrection, Souls, demon assholes, ep 68 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: it was an eternity, in which the soul long since lost the strength to cry out for help that wouldn’t come, itself past the point of any second chance, when the demon finally froze its ravaging hunger.  The broken soul took the brief amount of luck to be grateful, despite the pain it was in, that it hadn’t turned to dust or been dissolved completely, to hear the words Orthax spoke clearly. It did however see the giant hand that had trapped the demon in its grasp as it snapped the connection between the soul and demon apart completely, the soul finally alone in the dark.





	

The last sensation Percy properly felt before death took him completely was the sharp twist of pain in his chest as a bullet impacted inside. It punctured something incredibly important, taking his breath away as the sounds of the battle he had walked everyone into ceased in favor of deaths silence.

The pain didn’t ebb in death. It morphed, grew bigger, until the pain was something else entirely that encircled his soul itself, suspended in nothingness and agony. The pain couldn’t hope to be described, no word in any language able to convey the feeling of complete torture the soul felt as the demon who helped to kill its mortal body devoured it’s substance.

It felt like an eternity, pain ever present in strength as the soul felt parts of itself be torn away, dissolved into oblivion as power for the creature who claimed the soul as its own.

The soul knew itself, even ripped apart in destruction it still remembered. It knew it was Percival, and the demon was Orthax. It knew the torture it felt was its own making at fault. He wanted to refuse to scream, refuse to show his pain to the demon, but the soul could not pretend, the truth could not be hidden from an open wound, so it bled the fear it contained for the demon to feed on, satisfaction all encompassing around the souls sphere of infinite misery.

It had no eyes, but the soul given the name of Percy opened them anyway, surrounded by the darkness of the demon, clutched in his grasp unable to escape even if it were able to. It screamed to its very core, allowing its own noise to drown out the horror of its very being be eaten away.

it was an eternity, in which the soul long since lost the strength to cry out for help that wouldn’t come, itself past the point of any second chance, when the demon finally froze its ravaging hunger. The broken soul took the brief amount of luck to be grateful, despite the pain it was in, that it hadn’t turned to dust or been dissolved completely, to hear the words Orthax spoke clearly. It did however see the _giant_ hand that had trapped the demon in its grasp as it snapped the connection between the soul and demon apart completely, the soul finally alone in the dark.

It floated for a few seconds until it froze in place, unable to move, and the soul formed itself into the visage of Percival as the Raven Queen materialized in front of him, the nebulous darkness less restrictive once she became present.

She stayed silent while he looked himself over, his body still retaining the wounds he acquired before his death. He still hurt, though the pain had dulled into fatigue that made him feel horribly drained and slightly numb. He was grateful she gave him the time, though he was confused how Keyleth, because it was her, he recognized the Ashari markings that ran along her arm, had the magic to save him. She had been close to overexerting her magic when he had fallen. It was a bit concerning to him, but the worry wasn’t as strong as it could have been about what that meant.

**“Hello Percival.”** The Goddess finally said once Percy finished his look over in favor of overthought. **“Many things have changed since last we spoke, I trust you have my warning to heed.”**

Percyparsed his lips, “Quite, though it wouldn’t appear to matter now.” he said, dryly, knowing exactly why he was here in the first place. His soul no longer felt whole, and the hurt he felt did not speak well for him.

**“This time was an end of something, but it was not an end to the path you still walk. Your stay here is but temporary, the choice is yours to choose.”** The Raven Queen’s mask didn’t move, but Percy still saw her shift and look at something behind him, a golden light that seeped through the darkness, **“She has** **come to aid, your time with me is** **done.”** the lady of death bowed her head in acknowledgment to the other goddess, than allowed herself to disappear, the dark that clung to her submitting to allow light to completely envelope the space that surrounded Percy.

He turned himself around so he could see Sarenrae in the warm yellow void they both occupied. Her wings were outstretched, smile on her face, but her presence was faint, image able to see through completely, like he wouldn't be able to see her if he hadn't looked, “ _My cleric calls_ _to you in her_ _offering, a resurrection taking place, though I do not help except to reassure her with my presence. Weak as it may be_.” she said, voice as warm as the colors that surrounded him.

Percy stayed quiet a second, contemplative now that he wasn’t in the ‘Moment’, only then able to feel the extend of the fatigue on himself, “I’m so tired. It feels like…like I’ve been turned into a Human bruise, which hardly sounds pleasant.” he sighed, running his hands through his hair.

“ _Your_ _soul_ _is_ _damaged, but you can heal. You will be allowed to rest, whichever path is chosen. Would you choose to return to life if the spell granted the chance?”_ she asked gently.

He sighed and glanced away from the Goddess, “I don’t truly know if I deserve that. It is my fault I am here now after all.”

He was aware she still watched him even though he wasn’t looking, but was still surprised when he did return his gaze to her. She expression was understanding and kind, she reminded him so much of Pike, it was no wonder she had chosen the god of second chances, it was incredibly fitting. _“It is no ones decision except your own. No one else can force you if you are not willing.”_

Percy response was cut off when he felt something pull against his soul, and he imagined he could hear something beating in his chest he was sure was his heart. Sarenrae’s smile brightened more in the voids warm glow, _“Your body lives and your friends wait upon you. You must make your choice.”_

_“_ Do you believe even I deserve a second chance? After all I have done?” He asked, even though he knew she would say yes even before she nodded at him. She wouldn’t be the Goddess of Second Chances if she didn’t, so he backtracked, lips pursed as he looked her in the eye, “Will I remember this? I don’t think it would be pleasant if I did.” 

_“A soul always remembers pain inflicted on it, but you wont remember the time you spent dead itself. Now your friends grow worried, your body breathes, but you do not answer. Will you accept the second chance given?”_ Sarenrae asked, voice gentle as she swept her hand out to empty space, inviting him forward.

Percy sighed again, raking his hand through his hair before he let his arms hang at his sides, “I think it would be a terrible decision, at this point, not to go back if they are wasting their time on this for me. I suppose I should,” he walked closer to Her, knowing forward was the way out, and felt something hit his face, weakened and numb by the distance he was still able to sense his own body, and it grew stronger the nearer he was to Her, “what was that?”

The Goddess giggled as she looked down at him, sound warm and safe, her body a bit less transparent as she gave his hair a gentle pat, _“Impatience is a gift one of your own seems to have in abundance. Live well, Percival. Goodbye.”_ She glowed brighter then the light that surrounded Percy for just a moment, and he was forced to close his eyes from the light.

When he opened his eyes again, he felt different, but alive

**Author's Note:**

> Yes so, I had a lot of feelings about Orthax eating his soul and the implications of someone losing parts of themselves. I like to believe that he is less emotional, and has more issues with thinking of a plan. It sure didn't appear as if he had a plan when he stabbed a dragon in a small room with everyone he cared about. 
> 
> Its a very interesting concept. I look forward to seeing what you think about it, if his soul not being whole could be a reason for his behavior.
> 
> I also apologies if this isn't long enough, One shots don't like to work with me


End file.
